


papa galau!

by regel



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Surya galau. Banget. Ini menyangkut putra tercintanya Karna. Dia harus bagaimana???





	papa galau!

**Author's Note:**

> seri fate punya type-moon
> 
> Karna punya saya //ditabokpaksurya

Surya galau.

Biasanya ia menitipkan putra tampan tercintanya kepada Chiron, sahabatnya, yang juga punya anak laki-laki seumuran dengan putranya itu. Tapi kali ini Chiron sedang ada di luar kota mengunjungi anak kembarnya yang sedang sekolah di asrama, Hercules dan Perseus.

Surya galau (2).

Pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja hari ini. Ada meeting penting dan ia harus hadir bagaimanapun juga. Tetapi putra tercintanya yang polos juga tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Apalagi tak ada tempat penitipan anak di sekitar sini.

Surya melihat wajah polos dan manis anak tercintanya yang sedang tertidur. Lelap sekali setelah tadi malam menangis tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Pria berkulit pucat itu lalu mengambil napas banyak-banyak, telah memutuskan.

“Papa akan bawa kamu, naaaak!”

“WAAAAAAA!”

Karna, sang anak tercinta, menangis karena ada suara ribut pas di samping telinganya.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

“LUCUUUU!”

“Pak Surya, saya bawa pulang boleh ga?”

“Imut bangeeet. Sini sama Tante, dedek~”

Surya mengambil anak berusia sepuluh bulan yang duduk di atas meja, dikelilingi para karyawan yang berhenti untuk melihat keimutannya. Anak kecil itu, Karna, kebingungan dan hampir menangis karena dikerumuni. Untung sang papa cepat-cepat mengamankannya dari sana.

“Tidak boleh! Ini anak tercinta dan tersayang saya. Paling manis imut unyu kawaii dan ganteng sedunia, kayak papanya.”

“Huuuu!”

“Kalian mau saya potong gajinya?”

Kemudian semua balik ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

Surya menghela napas lelah. Inilah sebabnya kenapa dia malas membawa Karna ke tempat kerja. Pasti bakal dikerumuni, padahal Karna anak yang pendiam dan kurang suka keramaian. Dia pasti menangis kalau berada di tempat seramai ini dalam waktu lama.

Tapi kalau ditinggal, kasihan juga. Mana mungkin bayi sepuluh bulan ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

“Pak Surya,” panggil seorang perempuan dari lobi. Itu Scathach, petugas resepsionis. Perempuan muda yang jago soal mengurus anak-anak, katanya sih. “Kenapa tidak titipkan saja anaknya sama Nightingale? Dia punya tempat penitipan anak dua blok dari sini. Adik saya juga dititip di sana kalau saya kerja.”

Mendengar itu, mata Surya langsung berbinar. “Beneran Scathach-kun? Mau anterin saya ke sana pulang nanti?”

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

Surya tidak jadi galau.

Bulan depan ingatkan dia untuk memberikan bonus buat Scathach kalau gajian.


End file.
